


three days on a drunken sin

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pining, Porn With Plot, Sam is just a dense dumbass, Secret Identity, Shower Sex, True Mates, Well Gabriel is the idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: This is the worst Valentine's Day for the young hero Sam Winchester. He's dumped by his girlfriend, shot up with rut inducing drugs and apparently is kidnapped by his nemesis - the villain Trickster. Who ends up helping him through it for some reason. And is actually a pretty nice guy... Maybe it's not the worst day of Sam's life after all.





	three days on a drunken sin

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the twenty-seventh day of Kinktober - In Heat/Rut. 
> 
> Just for full disclosure, Gabriel is _not_ the one who shots up Sam with drugs. There is a slightly dubious consent between them on Sam's side, but it's confirmed as enthusiastic in the end. 
> 
> Written for the prompt on the Destiel Discord server - [Profound bond](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).

This was starting to get ridiculous, mused Sam raising a shield against the barrage of blue confetti.  
Or, to be precise, more ridiculous than usual, which was an achievement in itself.  
The Trickster had always had a flair for weird and annoying, and if he wasn't stealing things or people in the process, they'd be far closer to pranks than crimes.  
But today he’d outdone himself.  
Airlifting a school bus on top of a skyscraper was already impressive enough.  
He’d also apparently managed to boobytrap pretty much every single floor of the building too. With the most ridiculous traps ever.  
So far, Sam had seen confetti bombs in almost every color of the rainbow... Scratch that, of all the colors of the rainbow, even arranged in the right order, he noted, spitting out the glittering purple confetti that had gotten into his mouth.  
He’d stopped counting traps involving sweets after the tenth one. The Trickster had a rather unhealthy obsession with sweets in general.  
He'd also seen glitter, of all colors, shapes and even taste. One was strongly smelling of strawberry, others Sam chose to simply ignore in favor of preserving his sanity.  
Tinsel, flowers, fireworks, romantic tunes (whatever that was about) blasting on max volume...  
By the time Sam reached the top floor he was exhausted, half deaf from the noise and frustrated.  
He’d almost forgotten why he was there in the first place, but the glaring yellow of the bus quickly snapped him to attention. 

Except... there were no crying, or scared kids screaming for help or trying to get out.  
No, the bus stood peacefully with its doors wide open.  
The kids were sitting outside, lounging on the pillows and soft chairs, watching... The Trickster. Who was, by the looks of it, reciting some lecture to them.  
To be honest, the sight was so surreal and jarring, Sam was completely flabbergasted.  
Enough for Trickster to notice him.  
To turn his attention on him, recite an extremely suggestive monologue (Sam was still trying to reconcile the picture before him in his mind, he wasn't paying much thought to it), wink at him, make three different, absolutely inappropriate poses made even worse by the tight fabric of his suit... and leave. 

"Are you alright, Sir? Can we go home now, please?" 

A girl, waving her hand before his slack-jawed face finally broke his stunned contemplation. Sam looked over the kids, who were chatting calmly among themselves, some of them munching on snacks, others peeking curiously down to the city from the edge of the roof. 

"Of course! Yes! Are you, guys... okay? What was the Trickster telling you?" 

"Oh, mister Trickster! He's so fun!" - the girl laughed, several of her friends joining in and nodding. - "He talked with us about love! And genders. It's so interesting, much better than we heard in school. Do you know that there are such people as aromantics, and non-binary, and... how was it... demisexuals?" 

The kids kept chatting excitedly while he escorted them down to the first floor, straight into the waiting arms of parents and police.  
Sam, though, was still trying to wrap his mind around what exactly was going on in the head of that Trickster.  
Was he going crazy? Or, well, crazier than he was already.  
He found himself suddenly worried.  
Shaking his head at the absurdity of this notion, Sam told himself it was only worry for the people that would suffer from the Trickster's insanity, and not worry for the man itself.  
Absolutely not for him.  
They were enemies, after all. 

"Let me guess, this one also hadn't worked out as you wanted it too?" - Rowena didn't even looked up from perfecting her manicure with a spell. 

The Trickster, also known to his friends and minions as Gabriel threw his hands up, frustrated. 

"What the hell more does this man want?! This time I even added the rainbow confetti. _Rainbow_, Rowena. And those pants! Just the sight of these pants should have made him tear them off of me right there!" 

"Weren't there kids there?" - piped up a concerned Castiel, passing Gabe a cup of tea and a cookie. 

"Well, yeah, but it was just an expression. And even so, I can create illusions, my man! Nobody would see anything. But this dork is just hopeless, clearly..." 

"Not to burst your bubble, my dear, but I'm pretty sure the only hopeless one here is you," - Rowena raised perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Gabriel only pouted. - "Have you tried to... I don't know, just a wild idea here, but maybe simply talk to the guy?"

The silence fell over the room.  
Castiel shot a reprimanding look at the witch, while Gabriel's face twisted with a mix of disgust and confusion. 

"Why would I do something so... cliche? Ew. Just... Never mind. I'm gonna go. Plan the next sting. Maybe if I try something with more kink..."

Gabriel went further into the lair, leaving his minions alone with the unfinished cookie and each other.  
They just shared exasperated looks and returned to their own business. They've been working with the Trickster long enough to know that if he got something in his head, it's impossible to get it out until he's satisfied. 

"So sorry, Jess! There was this huge traffic jam, and..." - Sam yelled, trying to keep the bouquet in his hand upright and shrug off his jacket at the same time. His girlfriend either didn't hear him, or was busy, because she didn't meet him right away. 

He managed to get the jacket off, holding the flowers and the takeout bag with his telekinesis. He even straightened out his hair a bit before he heard her steps.  
He grabbed the floating items promptly.  
Jess still didn't know about his powers, but even though today was the day he planned to tell her, he'd rather not do it like _this_.  
A sharp sense of wrongness washed over him when he saw her face, serious and tired, and she wasn’t in a dress or something else suitable for a romantic celebration, but the efficient and comfortable ensemble of jeans and a sweater. 

"Hello, Sam. We need to talk," - she glanced at the flowers and the paper bag, her features flashing with guilt for some reason and went back into the living room. 

"Sure. I actually have something important to tell you too..." 

He was trying to stay positive. Maybe she was just angry at him being late. With his job and superhero gig he was late often. Rescheduled dates were a more and more frequent occurrence, and every time Sam promised it'd be the last... But then the world needed saving again, and he had no choice. 

"I'd like to go first, if you don't mind," - she stayed standing. As if steeling herself, and Sam knew already, what that was all about. - "Sam, I think we should..." 

The loud ringing of an alarm cut her off. Sam cringed, fishing his phone out to check it.  
"Action incoming. Corner of 3rd and Main." - the message from Charlie said. With his heart cold as a stone, he lifted his eyes back at Jess. But before he opened his mouth to apologize, she spoke again. 

"Don't. Don't give me another excuse. I don't care anymore, Sam. Whether you're really that obsessed with your job, or you have someone else, or it's just me you're not interested in... I don't care. Go, wherever it is you always go. I'm breaking up with you." 

He had no words to stop her when she left, the apartment door slamming shut behind her.  
Only a heavy weight of regret, guilt and a tiny, strange pang of... relief?  
He didn't know why that was there.  
He liked Jess, he really did.  
She was smart and gentle, all soft curves and soft heart, just like an omega was supposed to be.  
_Supposed_ to be...  
Another ring of his phone broke his lamentations and he sprang into action.  
Saving people was a much more pleasant option at the moment than grieving his failed relationship. 

He should have stayed home.  
He should have slumped onto the sofa, cracked open a beer, called his brother.  
Anything, but answer Charlie's call.  
After all, the city had police.  
There were other heroes too, he's not the one who could've done anything...  
But Sam was there.  
He was there, and of course he couldn't allow the crazed bad guy of the day to attack innocent civilians.  
So when the freshly appointed villain shot some strange darts into the crowd, shouting something about how Valentine's day was an abomination, and the Alphas were monsters only interested in sex--clearly, the dude has some issues--Sam intervened.  
Of course he used his powers, but the guy just went on and on shooting.  
Fast.  
Sam strained, his power stretching to it's limit to stop each and every dart while people screamed and ran away... Well, most of them, anyway.  
There were always a couple of those, who got too deep into the "fright" response and instead of running, they stood still, frozen with fear.  
The still yelling villain trained his gun at one of them.  
Sam realised that he didn't have the strength to stop the dart. He was almost burned out as it is.  
He did the only thing he could - he stepped between the dart and the trembling would-be victim.  
The villain bursted into triumphed cackling as Sam screamed, sinking to his knees, the unknown substance running through his veins, spreading quickly, and scolding, burning from inside of him heat followed it. 

"Stay away from him, you disgusting ingrate!" 

At the sound of a new voice Sam felt a rush of rather conflicting emotions.  
At first, his instincts sang, the unnatural heat concentrating, coiling into a dizzying wave of lust, blood rushing to his dick so fast he was mildly worried of fainting.  
Then the more rational part kicked in later, leaving him shocked and confused.  
Because it was most certainly the Trickster, standing in front of him in a protective stance and shouting obscenities at the no less confused villain.  
Sam did faint while watching the Trickster turn the dart shot at him into a rose and then turning it to a baseball bat he proceeded to beat the crap out of his opponent with.  
It was pretty impressive, actually.

He woke up to shouting. 

"What the hell is this?!" - a woman exclaimed. Sam didn't recognise the voice, but there was something strange in her scent, something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"That's not...hell, why does everybody want to..." - the Trickster. He sounded... worried. It made Sam growl. 

"Gabriel, how many times do I have to tell you, _kidnapping is_ not _an acceptable way to get a date!_" - another man interrupted. 

"I didn't kidnap him! Seriously, what do you take me for?! He's hurt! Ro, can you?" 

It was that woman's scent. She came closer and the raging beast in Sam's blood reared his head again.  
Overriding his thoughts, his control, making him shoot up where he lay, stopped from attacking only by arms gripping him tight. 

"Oh no, you don't!" - Sam saw only red, wanted only to attack, to tear apart the intruder... But the gentle voice soothed the raised hackles, and better yet, his nose was presented with a far more pleasant, if a faint scent. Chocolate and apricots. It was like a candy, only better. - "There you go... Relax. She just wants to check you over, okay?" 

The woman reached out to him again, but the calming scent was still there.  
Wafting from the neck right under his nose, and there were gentle palms running up and down his back.  
It went against every instinct he had to allow it, but he couldn't refuse the man asking him for some reason. 

"Well... He seems healthy, aside from going into the rut. And it's gonna be a strong one." 

"That _imbecile_... Should have killed him right there!" 

The rage in the Trickster's voice didn't sit well with Sam, even though it wasn’t directed at him.  
It was so strange, like he was tearing in two. His mind kept yelling to him to get out, that he was in enemies hands, that it was all wrong... But his blood, or well, the rut in it, apparently, screamed the exact opposite.  
That scent around him told otherwise.  
It spoke of _home_, and beauty, and... _desire_. 

"Well, that's inappropriate." 

"Speak for yourself, angel. I rather like it," - Sam wasn't listening to the conversation, he was too busy licking that sweet scent off the omega's skin. 

"Damn... Ro, stop... Filming us! Fuck, don't stop..." - Sam was certainly listening to the encouraging moans of the omega when he sucked a hickey onto his neck. He proceeded to make another one on the shoulder, his power stretching automatically to tear the clothes away from both of them. 

"No! Bad alpha!" - the omega was trying to get away now, and he couldn't allow that. He was Sam's. He knew it. He felt it, and he wouldn't let him go. 

But he was forced to. Suddenly his own undershirt moved, finding a life of its own. It wrapped like cuffs around his wrists and yanked them back, making him growl as he fell on his back. Immobile, for the cuffs didn’t just stay, but somehow glued themselves to the floor.  
The omega, no, the Trickster, Sam really had to remember that it's his goddamn enemy, huffed somewhere from the side. 

"Ro, I'm serious, cut it out. He didn't consent to this, have some shame!" 

"Pfff, I'd rather have something useful, like this footage... But fine. At least get him into bed. We'll get some water and food to you later. Come on, angel," - Sam felt marginally calmer as the two people who had absolutely no business being near his omega headed towards the exit... Before the woman stopped. - "Ah. And here. I can't reverse it fully, but he'll have a few clear minutes. Use them wisely." 

Just as the violet light washed over the man, his face fell, noticeable even under the mask, the lusty haze disappearing from his eyes along with the alpha red.  
He also stopped fighting the hold on his arms, though the tension in his body didn't really go away. 

"Well... Hi." 

Gabriel cursed himself inwardly for such a lame sentence. He was just... a little bit distracted. That's all. And insanely horny given that the alpha he’d been lusting over for months was now so close and oozing delicious pheromones. 

"What's the meaning of this? Where am I? Why did you even... I could've hurt you." 

"No offence, Wonder-Boy, but you couldn't. I can take care of myself. You're in my lair, of course. I'd offer you a tour, but suspect we don't have the time for it..." - Gabe sighed and plopped near the alpha, folding his legs and propping his elbow on the knee to lean his chin on the palm. - "As I see it, you have two options. First, I tie you up and get you to a hospital, where you spend the next few days miserable and alone... Or there's a second option." 

Gabriel paused. He couldn't resist the dramatic effect, watching with satisfaction as the alpha squirmed slightly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

"What's that?" 

"That would be staying here. With me. I'd say we're plenty compatible, as you might remember... Or not remember, but we are. I help you through the rut, no strings, you'll be free to leave at any moment, no consequences after. No one would even know." 

"Why would you do something like that for me?" - there was such heavy doubt in that voice... but also longing. Gabriel straddled the alpha, smiling wickedly before grinding his hips down straight into the impressive erection still hard in alpha's pants. 

"Why would I, indeed..." - he teased, and the man growled, eyes flashing red again in warning. - "Let's just say I have my own reasons. If you're good I'll even share them with you..." 

He couldn't resist it. He had to touch, even if it was fleeting, even if it was for the last time... The scent of his man, his presence alone was stirring something in Gabriel he couldn't fight. And he didn't want to, frankly. But he was careful, edging along the borders that he would never cross, and not pushing the man into anything he could not escape. So, there was only a featherlight slide of his nose over the masked cheek, taking in the delicious aroma. 

"Are you..." - the alpha stopped mid sentence, moaning lightly, throwing his head back, exposing his neck. Allowing the scent mark to be placed, making Gabriel squirm in his lap with glee. - "Are you on the pill?" 

"I am. Is that a yes, gorgeous?" 

"How about you release my hands and I show you," - it sounded like a threat, but it only sent a wave of shivers along Gabe's spine. He was so tempted to follow the order, but he couldn't, not just yet. 

"Not until I get your consent. This..." - he caught the eyes of the alpha, catching the return of the faraway look, too quickly, but there was enough sense in the hazel still. - "I won't force this on you. _You_ have to decide." 

"Then... yes." 

"Alpha!.." 

He moaned, and yes, the alpha got the message in one.  
He was quick like that, as it turned out.  
Reading the cues Gabriel was giving away, sometimes even faster than he realised them himself.  
Right now, for example, he had not only quickened his thrusts just as Gabe wanted, but also shifted the angle a little. Such a tiny thing, only a minute rearrangement, but it made the omega almost melt into the bed with pleasure.  
He was trying really hard to at least not melt the bed itself, though, as they would certainly have more use for it.  
But being fucked so thoroughly, with his legs thrown over such wide shoulders, he was having some serious trouble controlling his power.  
And he wasn't the only one.  
The moment the alpha thrown him on the bed and descended on him with unrestrained hunger, the room had started shaking, literally.  
By now, with the thick cock buried deep in Gabe's ass, the walls themselves were shaking too.  
And he could feel it. The knot swelling, not big enough to catch yet, but already spreading him further and further with each snap of alpha's hips. Gabe couldn't wait for it, whining and writhing under the pressure, his nails scratching over the alpha's back in an effort to bring him closer.  
The effort paid off flawlessly too.  
With a shuddering groan and an undercurrent of a growl, the alpha fell into him, one last deep thrust in, and his teeth sunk into Gabe's upper arm.  
Too close to the shoulder, too close to where the mating bite would go, but he didn't actually notice.  
Not with the fourth of July going off inside his ass, figuratively and literally in a way.  
Just as the knot swelled, tearing an earth-shattering orgasm out of him, he felt it.  
Along with the rush of cum and slick, it came.  
A wave of heat, more intense than just physical release, or the jubilant joy he felt with this man finally in his arms.  
It was _the_ heat.  
Coming on strong and so fast, it was missing half the stages he usually had. Which was good, Gabe really wasn't in the mood for cramps or ridiculous food cravings.  
The weird part was that he was on suppressants.  
He _shouldn't be_ in heat.  
His body clearly didn't care, working overtime to catch up with the panting alpha above him.  
That was going to be quite an entertaining few days. 

"Ga... Trickster! I'm just gonna leave the food behind the door!" - the shouts of Castiel interrupted their napping time after the... fourth? Fifth? It was hard keeping count of how many times they'd fucked by this point. There was a pause, before Cas shouted again and apparently left. - "And Ro asks that you stop shaking the walls!"

Gabriel giggled at the constipated tone of his brother, who was probably mortified at the entire situation.  
Whatever the case, food sounded wonderful. 

"Urgh... I don't want to get up," - he grumbled, burrowing into the tousled pillows deeper. 

"You do realise we don't have to, right? Though it'd be easier if you unlock the door. I'd rather not break it... Again." 

There was that. Gabe flicked his hand, dissolving the metal bars he had had to fashion to keep the door from falling. After the alpha had broken it. With his mind. While giving Gabe the most amazing blowjob in the universe.  
Good times. 

While the alpha levitated the pile of food and the entire pack of water bottles to them, Gabriel tried to find at least a relatively dry spot to sit in. That was hard. They really needed to change the sheets.  
And the mattress, to be honest. 

"You okay there?" - the alpha, sounding concerned and gentle, called to him, opening one of the bottles and passing it to Gabe. And only then opening another for himself. 

It was probably just politeness, but Gabe's heat addled mind recognised only the care the alpha would extend to _their_ omega, making him nearly purr at the warmth that thought brought. 

"Yeah... Just... Could use a shower. And a new bed." 

He grinned over the rim of the bottle, enjoying the stifled chuckle of the alpha.  
Who looked absolutely delectable.  
Naked save for the mask on his face, and even that had been pulled up halfway. Beside the rather fetching features that could be seen there, Gabe had not missed the tips of the clearly long hair peeking out from under the cloth.  
He really wanted to be able to get his fingers in it, pull it when they kissed, hold on to it when he was fucked by this gorgeous man...  
And here he was getting hard again, just from that.  
Hazel eyes snapped at him, turning red, nostrils of the alpha flaring. 

"Do you have a shower here?" 

"What do you take me for? Of course there's a shower. I'm not a caveman," - Gabe scoffed, putting on his best offended air and trying to focus on chewing an energy bar he took from the pile, rather than the image of the alpha in the shower. All those toned muscles, wet, with water running over them, cleaning off the skin, allowing the scent to bloom again with all its...

"Gabe." 

"What? Wait... How did you... I did not tell you my name," - he squinted at the alpha suspiciously. 

"You friends called you Gabriel though. I remembered a little while ago," - the playful smile changed into a frown, and Gabe wanted nothing more than to get it back. - "Sorry... It's just feels pretty weird to call you Trickster, considering that we're... well..." 

"Were fucking like rabbits a little while ago?" 

"Yeah, something like that. If it makes you feel better... My name is Sam." 

Caution. Hope. With them so close, it was impossible to hide the scent cues. Gabriel caught them all. He recognised the nervousness in the tentatively extended palm too. So he smiled as wide as he could while accepting it and shaking.  
And then he tugged on it, making the alpha... no, _Sam_, fall forward, splashing water everywhere.

"Nice to meet you! The shower is right there," - laughing at the pouty lips of Sam he pointed to the open door in the corner. - "You might as well go in first, while I deal with this mess..." 

Sam looked even better in the shower than Gabe had imagined.  
There was an actual urge to climb that man like a tree when he saw the alpha lounging under the spray of water. The steam had just started to fill the bathroom, making the sight a little misty, and all the more tempting.  
It took Gabe a minute to even realise that Sam wasn't wearing his mask anymore.  
It was laying, limp and dirty, in the laundry basket. 

"Wanna join me?" 

Sam visibly hesitated, but he offered anyway. Gabe gulped, making slow steps towards him, as though trying not to spook the man.  
He really, _really_ didn't want to spook him.  
Only in the quiet, when he was left alone for the first time after hours being so wrapped up in each other, had he actually felt it.  
The undeniable gravity that pulled him to the alpha, not just heat, or affection, or lust.  
They were more than just compatible. He wasn't sure if he was the only one to feel this yet, but he was almost sure that they were true mates.  
They _belonged_ together. 

"Always," - was his answer as he stepped into the water, looking up to finally see his alpha's face. 

He dissolved his own mask as soon as he saw that Sam had abandoned his.  
Fingertips traced omega's face as he did the same with his gaze, committing to memory every detail. His alpha was beautiful.  
He also kissed like a pro.  
Maybe he was, who knew.  
Gabe couldn't give a fuck right now, because Sam was kissing him like he was suffocating and Gabe’s lips were the air he needed to live. He was pressed into the wall, and then scooped up by his thighs and then, yes, oh yes, he was filled with the delicious, amazing, the absolute best cock in the universe...

"Well, thank you very much. Don't think I’ve ever gotten this many compliments before." 

"I was talking out loud? Daamnnnnnn..." - the swear turned into a long and positively lewd moan on Gabe's lips. He didn't have any fucks left to give. 

Plus, the more vocal and shameless he was, the more he showed just how much he liked being fucked like this, the tighter the grip on his hips became and the sharper the thrusts.  
And the position made Gabe sink on that gorgeous (_no, Sam, that's not nearly enough compliments, I will continue as much as I like_) cock so easily, the angle making it ram right into his prostate every fucking time, and...

"Sam!.." 

It was so much better to have a name to shout when he felt another toe-curling orgasm coming in. Bonus points, because it also made the alpha blow his load immediately, and leave another bite right under Gabe's ear. He was covered in bite marks at this point and he loved it, loved every second of it all. The fullness, the connection. And the dizzy high that the heat brought with it, making everything just a little more fuzzy and sensual.  
_Meaningful. _

"Fuck, you're so... Impossible," - a fervent whisper brushed against the fresh bite like a touch, making Gabe twitch. Which made Sam moan, as even that little movement triggered another burst of cum. He'd be concerned whether it would all fit inside of him, but, thankfully, he could always just transform the excess into... something else. 

If he could remember how to focus. Or to think.  
Both proved to be very difficult with the hormones and blissful, fucked out afterglow settling fully in his head, making him sleepy and smiley. 

"Only the best for you, big guy..." - he patted the alpha on his wet hair. The water splashed around. Sam laughed, his chuckles mingling with stifled moans, because his body was clearly not done yet. 

The shower took a lot longer than they anticipated.  
Still, nobody gave a single fuck. 

_This_ was probably one of the reasons why he and Jess broke up.  
Or rather the absence of it.  
_The passion._  
That unrestrained, genuine passion that Gabriel showed in every breath and movement.  
Even though it was a third day of their sudden sex marathon and they both were exhausted... He still enjoyed himself.  
Riding Sam, eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he swayed and gyrated his hips exactly the way he wanted.  
So beautiful, so... perfect.  
Sam felt like he was the one going crazy now.  
He shouldn't have done it in the first place.  
He should have said no, gone to the hospital, forgotten about the sweet scent of apricots and chocolate... 

But Gabriel moaned so sweetly when Sam stroked his cock in synch with the thrusts.  
And that smile over the bitten lip, playful, mischievous, was absolutely beautiful.  
A halo of golden locks, damp and tangled with their exertions, framed his handsome face.  
So soft under his fingers when he reached out, weaving them into it and drew the omega into the kiss.  
Even his lips tasted sweet, apricots and chocolate, and something tingly, like a fine aged whisky, and Sam just wanted, no, he _needed_ more. 

He didn't want to leave even when they’d both calmed down and the effects of the drugs and Gabe's heat fizzled out.  
He didn't even want to fall asleep, and he fought his heavy eyelids trying to close...  
He stared and stared and the face of omega, breathing his scent in.  
How it mingled with his own, so... _right._  
It couldn't be, could it?  
He would have noticed earlier if they were...  
It's just the drugs, Sam told himself.  
It's just the heat, Sam repeated like a mantra before sleep finally took him.  
He dreamed of sweet kisses and cheeky laugh. 

It'd been two weeks and he still dreamed of them.   
The visage of the omega, of the Trickster, his scent and the memories of their times together kept haunting Sam daily.  
Even though he’d been fully cleared by a doctor, even more so, she’d commented on what good shape he was in, and how his blood panel looked admirably healthy.  
There weren’t any lasting side-effects from drugs.  
Charlie checked over it too, she checked over the villain as well who was still in the hospital after the beating Gabe gave him.  
It'd been two weeks and Sam missed Gabriel, desperately, ridiculously so. 

He was on the verge of trying to go and look for his lair, never mind that his memories of the location were wiped by that weird woman, Rowena.  
Sam just didn't know where to even start to look for Gabriel, they always met at his stunts, and...  
The alarm on his phone screeched, stopping the alpha's pacing across the apartment. He hadn’t noticed when he’d started pacing either, but the nervous, restless energy filled him with unease ever since he and Gabriel had said their goodbyes.  
"Check this out!" - the message said, it was strange for something from Charlie to have so few details...  
But then he saw the image that was pinned to it.  
The wide shot of the business district, probably taken from a drone or a helicopter.  
Everything looked pretty normal, the usual sunny day... Except for the giant red letters glaring on the side of the skyscraper the Trickster had taken the school bus. Which spelled "GET YOUR ASS HERE, WONDER-BOY. NOW!"  
He couldn't get into his suit fast enough, almost stumbled in his haste and caught himself smiling wide, a positively giddy smile.  
_He_ was ridiculous.  
He ran out, not caring for it, only caring that very soon he'd see his pretty omega again. 

His pretty omega, who was decidedly not happy.  
More so, his scent and his pose broadcasted _"furious"_ and _"scared"_ and Sam was immediately alarmed too. 

"Are you okay?.." 

"Am I okay?! No, I am not okay!" - Gabriel was yelling, but he didn’t approach him, he just stood on the edge of the roof, his face a mix of terror, doubt and something else Sam couldn't identify. He wasn't wearing his mask either. 

"Remember I said I'm on the pill?" - the omega continued, before Sam had asked what exactly was wrong. He nodded, his stomach doing somersaults because there were not that many reasons to be asking that after they spend a heat together. - "Well. That shit, that cretin with the gun used... Made them totally useless." 

And then Gabe threw something at him.   
Sam stopped the object with his power automatically, allowing it to drift closer to his eyes.  
It was a plastic stick. Like the one they used in pregnancy tests.  
It was actually exactly like one. It had two lines on it. 

"Gabriel... Is that..?" - he could barely breathe. 

"Yup, pregnant. Me. From you. The blood test should be done by today, but... I'm pretty sure of it. I can feel it already." 

Gabriel's voice was trembling. He wasn't even looking at Sam, his shoulders falling as he spoke. As if trying to get smaller.   
His palms covered his stomach, still flat, of course...  
Of course.  
The gust of wind sent a hint of apricots and chocolate Sam's way.  
He was already running to his omega though. 

"You're not kidding, right?" - he still couldn't breathe right. 

He was suffocating and wanted to laugh and to cry and shout for all the world to hear.  
He just grabbed the omega, _his_ omega, all his, in his arms, hugging him tight. 

"I love a good joke as much as the next guy, but this... Not kidding," - Gabriel was still so tense, as though ready to run or defend himself any second. Sam just hugged him tighter, dropping a kiss in his golden hair. He idly wondered, would their kid inherit those hair. 

Their.  
_Kid. _  
Sam did laugh then. 

"You're.. either you went insane from the news, or you're actually... not... upset?" 

"Silly. I'm not upset, I'm over the moon! You are... You've felt it too, didn't you. You are _my mate._ You just saved me the trouble of finding you, and this... This is the best gift in the world." 

Words spilled out of Sam, unchecked, tone an octave higher than usual, because he was just. So. Damn. _Happy._  
And he was even happier when Gabriel finally smiled too, slumping into the embrace, exhaling with relief. 

"Well... Good then. Should've known it'd take fucking you to finally get you to notice me." 

"Ha?" - Gabriel leveled him with an unamused stare at the question. Sam slowly thought back to all the stuff the Trickster pulled... How no one ever got hurt. Instead, there were flowers, and music, and... Gabe was flirting with him. _All. This. Time._

In the most ridiculous fashion possible. 

"You know, you could've just told me you like me, right?!" 

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?! That's so boring, and cliche, and absolutely unoriginal, and..." - Sam stifled the angry tirade with a kiss. 

He really liked the thought of being able to do that at any time now. 


End file.
